Golden Age Diamond Bliss
Personality She's a bad ass and takes no sh*t from anyone. She aims for her goal and doesn't let anything or anyone in her way when she's determined to do something. She can be flirtatious at times depending on her situation and she'll even throw in some mysterious stuff in there. She doesn't follow the rules and will work with somebody if they are interested in the same thing but after that she'll double cross you and take it for herself. She's greedy and is only nice to those she loves or adores. Backstory Jewel was born into a wealthy rich family she was spoiled of course but tend to move a lot due to her parents being a very rich people. Her Mother worked as a Makeup Artist, Her Father owned a business that was popular and made a lot of money. Her Parents gave her attention due to her being the only child they had to watch her. She grew on to her father more than her mother due to her mother working most of the time. At the age of 7 her father needed a test subject for his companies newest "treatment" to cure a sickness that she never knew about. Her father gave her up to the scientist and they made a "treatment" called "X", She was unaware of what was going on at the time. A Few weeks later after the test Jewel started feeling different not like herself, her skin started to change from it's normal form. The thing was the "treatment" didn't give her these powers it just activated them for her. 9 Years Pasted, her father and mother slowly began to get old as did Jewel. Due to growing up in the mansion she did she finally discovered the lab her father had underground. She decided to be curious and run through the files and she came across her test and noticed there was an extra liquid inside her. She decided to rant to her father and being uncontrolled of her powers she accidentally stabbed her father with a crystal right in his stomach. Her mother and scientist experienced the event and she had many emotions running inside her mind at the time. She ran to her room and packed her stuff as she ran away from her problems and never went back to the house ever again. She eventually became a vigilante and then learned the things she did and became a villain. Resources Riches from her Wealthy Family Fortune Equipment / Weaponry Crystal Shards. Specialisations Materialistic, Hand To Hand Combat, Criminology, Multilingualism, Toxicology, Gymnast, and Biology Quirk X Treatment The X Treatment triggered the users skin to change its regular appeal and mimic the form of a diamond. The users skin can change to a diamond form for about 5 turns, if the skin is damaged it releases a gas that makes the opponent dizzy and hallucinate. Depending on the size of the chunk of armor broken off, the hallucination can range from simple blurred vision to increased sensitivity to light. Once it wears off the user will have to wait 3 turns to trigger it and make her body mimic the diamond. The gas spreads to an area of 10m radius around her, and makes the two closest person to her dizzy for about 1 turn, slowing them down by 50%, which gives the user enough time to attack. In the users diamond form it will enhance her defense to 18 kN (Nat) and 12 kN punches and 14 kN kicks. Versatility If the users body is fully damaged by the enemies attack they will be weaken for about a 1 turn. The mist can go about a range of a foot away from her and stays in the area until the opponent has inhaled it and has been affected by it. It can only affect 1 person at a time. Example Imagine the user in a jewelry store trying to rob it. The user will turn into their diamond form to deflect the bullets coming at her body as it releases the gas every time it hits. Slowly all the customers and workers will be hallucinating and she could grab the jewels she wants. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains